


Меж двух огней (иллюстрация)

by Nobel Don (hastarkis)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: AU, Collage, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Images, Ethical Dilemmas, Fandom Combat, Fandom Combat 2020, Hidden meanings, Illustrations, M/M, Police, Smoking, Spoilers, Undercover Agent, fanfic illustration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don
Summary: Иллюстрация к тексту "Апельсины, персики и огнемёт".Содержит спойлеры к тексту.
Relationships: Henry Thompson & Michele Hope, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: ББ квест + иллюстрации (fandom Tarantino 2020), Внеконкурс 2020





	Меж двух огней (иллюстрация)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Апельсины, персики и огнемёт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387594) by [azzy_aka_papademon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon), [Varda_Elentari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari). 



> Если у вас СПГС, вам понравится. По крайней мере автор получил огромное удовольствие, подбирая детали и вписывая отсылки к тексту.  
>   
> [Мастер-док со всеми работами команды и актуальным деаноном.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1dEdP6v26-Y84mUfsGYam42alBvj_13nqA_9U_hwyzlY/edit#gid=745654060&range=A3)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/35ywi.jpg)


End file.
